


Kittens, Cookies and some Magic~

by CottonAuroras



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: And makes everyone good food so they feel better, Bunny Yeosang, Cat Mingi, Cat San, Cat vampire Seonghwa, Cuddles, Fox/Cat Hongjoong, Healing, Help, How Do I Tag, I will update them if something comes to mind, It's all fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Mingi has his own cat box, Multi, Otter Jongho, Puppy Witch Yunho, SaYungi have a cat cafe together, They're all hybrids, Yunho bakes, and bad comedy, fennec fox Wooyoung, mentions of abuse, mentions of gambling, mentions of trauma, self doubt, self hate, what can I say more?, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonAuroras/pseuds/CottonAuroras
Summary: Hybrids: Kitty San, Kitty Mingi and Puppy Witch Yunho (call him anything else and he will bark at you) open a cat cafe together: Welcome to Cafe Aurora where you can eat home made food filled with love, play with cats of all variants or even take a nap after a tiring day. Just don't bother the kitties too much or you will get hit with a broom! Read about 5 boys coming to the cafe and finding not only peace but also friendship and love.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Everyone, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, OT8 love, Park Seonghwa/Everyone, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, everyone loves everyone - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 121





	1. Prologue: How it happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a project I had in mind for a long time. Thanks to my wonderful friends from Discord, it's finally happening. I hope you enjoy this little thing. Feedback in the comments much appreciated.

Opening a cafe wasn’t always San’s dream. He wasn’t even that interested in baking or cooking besides stealing cookie dough when his mom wasn’t looking and mixing all kinds of batters. San really liked mixing things. 

That idea sparked from his childhood friend,  Yunho .  Yunho loved being in the kitchen. Especially cooking. He didn’t care if he got his ears or tail dirty, didn’t care if his hands got burned... all that mattered was that he was doing something in the kitchen. And so, one faithful day San,  Yunho and their mutual best friend  Mingi sat in their favourite café and started talking about the possibility of actually owning a business. 

“So, you want to open a café?  Yunho that’s like...a lot of work! Bills, a place, ingredients... are you sure you can?”  Mingi asked, ears twitching in both curiosity and worry over his puppy friend. His tail was wrapped around  Yunho’s in a sign of comfort and togetherness. “Yes  Mingu . I already talked it over with my parents, they can afford to buy a small place downtown from my grandma’s inheritance and they said they can pay for it until the café is running smoothly. All I have to pay for are the ingredients and the bills.” The brown-haired boy said smiling softly. Even his eyes were smiling. 

“If you say so...we will gladly help you.  Mingu and I. But I want a cat café. A place where people can relax and unwind after a hard day. I know how important for us is to have such a place” San said and took a sip of his hot chocolate. Bless human genes for making a deathly substance into a mild allergy easily cured with medication. “ Ohhhh ~ I like that idea! I can take care of the kitties!”  Mingi said and meowed at San happily. San meowed back, scratching behind the tall kitten’s ear. 

“So, I make the food, San takes care of the people and  Mingi cleans and takes care of the kitties. Is that good enough for you?’  Yunho asks, looking at his friends. They all nod and wrap their tails around  each other's . 

And so the plan to open café “Aurora” was in full preparation. 


	2. Wooyoungie the fennec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung the stressed Universtity student loves the atmosphere at cafe Aurora. It's his favourite place to relax after a month of hard exams.   
> He likes the food, the cats and most importantly: the boys working there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know you have waited long for this chapter but due to University, private life and this damn virus going around I didn't have time nor motivation to write. But It's here now! And I hope you enjoy Wooyoungie~

Wooyoung was stressed. Like really stressed. Normally he would describe his mood as “what do you expect from a University student?” but currently his mood would be described best by “How long until death?” 

You see the blonde fennec boy just went through a gruelling month of essays, exams and more exams. He had enough studying about why dead people matter, why colonialism destroyed the word system and how people from one side of the country were different from those on the other side of the country. All he wanted was to sit down and eat something, then promptly fall asleep until next week. And he knew the perfect spot for it. 

He had discovered Café “Aurora” almost on accident while stumbling through the downtown area of their city in search of that one specific book shop that carried books relevant to his major. After successfully finding the shop and purchasing everything he needed, he noticed the small, slightly hidden doors. A small pink inscription on the door read “cafe Aurora. Where you can pet cats and eat treats”. Intrigued by the word play, Wooyoung giggled and decided to open the door and walk in. Hey, maybe they have some good food? 

The interior of the café was halfway between what the blonde expected and some unusual choices. The first thing that came into the view was a long white table with a cash register on it, a notebook with a pen tied to it and a box full of wipes. Behind the table stood a Cat hybrid around Wooyoung’s height, maybe slightly taller. His ears were black in colour with pink insides, looking slightly like they were painted in. His hair was also black but with a patch of his bangs being striking blue in colour, almost as if he painted his hair with highlighters. His eyes, brown like hot chocolate, were behind a pair of black square glasses. His nose was soft looking and Wooyoung had this urge to just...bop it and see if the cat in front of him would giggle. His lips were plump and red, probably touched up with some kind of lip gloss or lip balm because there’s no way someone’s lips could look that good. 

The stranger was wearing a slim black choker with both a cat charm on it and a dog charm. He was dressed casually, in a black button up shirt and what looked like black jeans. And then it hit Wooyoung. God he was really pretty. Probably the prettiest boy Wooyoung had ever seen in all of his gay life. 

“Hello. Welcome to the café Aurora. Do you want to sit now or reserve a day?” The stranger said and Wooyoung wanted to purr. His voice was so smooth, husky yet light and happy. How do you manage that? Before the fennec would make a fool of himself, he answered “sit now please” and looked down from the attractive male. The hybrid in front of him chuckled and opened the little hatch that connected part of the table to the wall so Wooyoung could walk through it. 

“I’m Choi San, don’t be afraid to ask me anything! I don’t bite if you don’t want me to” The stranger, San, called and all Wooyoung wanted to do was die. Handsome, charismatic and kind? What had Wooyoung done to deserve it? 

Nodding to the pretty cat hybrid, the blonde boy walked inside of the café. It was pleasant, with calm blue walls and big windows. Along the walls sat big, comfortable looking dark couches and armchairs. Along with them, sturdy looking, wooden coffee tables. Everywhere Wooyoung looked, there were cat toys, cat towers, boxes... everything cats would need. 

But what is a cat cafe without cats? Various breeds, sizes and colours of cats lounged around the cafe or played with toys or other cats. 

Wooyoung immediately felt… a calm atmosphere when he walked inside and sat on the one of the couches. After a few minutes, he was approached by a tall, red haired cat hybrid holding a broom in his hand. 

"Hello! I'm Mingi, the waiter, cat caretaker and part time cleaner. What can I do for you?" Oh wow. The boy, Mingi, had a surprisingly deep voice. Wooyoung blushed and looked at the menu. He forgot to do that. More important: Did only pretty cat hybrids work here?

"I...umm…" The fennec boy struggled to choose something. Mingi giggled and smiled.

"If you can't choose, you can just tell me what you like the most. I'm sure Yunho will find something for you" He said and Wooyoung nodded. 

"I..I really like sweets… like chocolate...and fruits...but not coconut..." He said softly. Mingi nodded, with a giant smile on his face and walked away, probably to the kitchen. 

The blonde decided not to think about it too much and just made himself comfortable on the couch. Immediately a small, white fluffy kitten climbed on his jeans and onto his lap to sit down and purr at him. "You're so small and fluffy...I never seen a kitten look like a floof so much" He said and pet the kitten on it's head. 

He was so taken in by petting the kitten, that he didn't notice Mingi coming with his order. Only when the red haired giant put the food on the table, did Wooyoung look up from the kitten. 

"Oh Marshmallow took a liking to you. We call her Marsh cause it's shorter" the boy said and sat next to Wooyoung to pet the kitten. 

"Marshmallow? That's a cool name." The blonde answered. "What did you bring me?" He asked, looking at the food. The drink was blue and pink with a strawberry as a garnish. Next to it was what looked like a cupcake with multiple fruits on top of whipped cream. 

"The drink is a double flavoured smoothie. The pink part is from strawberries, elderflower, pear and peach. The blue part is from blueberries, apple, blackberry and this thing called "blue majik",which is like fancy blue algae that's good for you and stuff. Oh and magic of course! And the dessert is just a simple fruit tart but in a cupcake form so it's easier to eat!" Mingi said, his voice higher with the excitement. Wooyoung thought it was very cute. "Now that I brought you food, you have to pet me. Because I did good and Yunnie and Sannie always pet me" he added and leaned his head so Wooyoung would have an easier time petting him. 

The fennec didn't think anything of it and scratched the taller boy behind one of his ears, making him purr loudly. "Your pets are really cool." He said and stood up. "If you need anything else, tell me! Or Sannie, thought he might not want to move from his spot because it's always sunny there" And with that, the red haired boy went away.

Wooyoung smiled and chuckled at the antics and decided that he will first try the drink. He grabbed it and the glass straw he was given "points for being good for the environment" he said to himself before putting the straw into the drink and trying it. 

And with that first sip, he knew he would come to the cafe more often than he expected. 

\--------------

Going back from his daydreams about the cafe, he pushed the door open and walked in. Nothing had changed between his first visit and now. Well maybe besides the cafe having more cat toys and the looks of the boys themselves. 

"Ohh Youngie! Hello! You're finished with your exams?" San called out as soon as he saw the fennec hybrid. The cat hybrid looked like he switched hair colours with Wooyoung. While the student dyed his hair black a few days ago, San's was dusty blonde and curled. He was also dressed in a green shirt and a pair of overall, giving him a cutesy, carefree look. 

"Yeah and I wanna die. Why do I have to learn things about dead people? They're dead and I won't be using that info for a long time," He answered and San chuckled. "Come in, come in. Yunho made a new chocolate cake recipe today and it's great." The cat hybrid answered, opening the desk so Wooyoung could get into the cafe. "We also got a new kitten yesterday. His name is Cookie cause he looks like one," the hybrid continued as he led Wooyoung to one of the tables. When Wooyoung dramatically fell onto one of the couches, San chuckled and ruffled his hair before smiling. "The usual?" He asked and Woo just made a noise of agreement, finally feeling all the stress and tiredness of exam season slowly leaving him. 

"Mingi~ The usual for Youngie~" He called out before sitting next to the fennec and rubbing his head on Wooyoung's neck. "Oh baby~ Were the exams that bad?" He asked and after receiving a nod, instead of an answer, he chuckled. "So tired Youngie. Don't worry, Mingi will take over the customers walking in. I'm all yours today~" He said and Wooyoung looked at him.

"I can cuddle you all day?" He asked, hopeful tone of voice. seriously Wooyoung would give it all for cuddles right now. 

"Of course sweetie. Now let's wait for Mingi to bring in the sweets and you can rant to me all you want. Then you will help Yunho in the kitchen, what about that?" San suggested and Wooyoung grinned. "You know me so well Sannie~" he said and cuddled to the cat hybrid.

Because cheering people up was what San knew best.


	3. Yeosang the Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many, many tries and a bribe of fried chicken, Wooyoung finally convinces Yeosang to go to Cafe Aurora with him.   
> Yeosang was a sceptic but after meeting a certain puppy hybrid and eating some delicious food, he might be convinced to come more often~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for waiting, I told you the next chapter will come sooner.   
> Much thanks to @so_real for being my dear "kitten helper"   
> tell me how you like this one in the comments, they make me more motivated to write this!

When Yeosang heard about the cat cafe and it's cutest fricking employees (as Wooyoung put it) he chuckled, called his best friend "a hybrid with a cat kink" and promptly decided that it's not his thing. Why him, a bunny hybrid, would enjoy sitting in a place full of cats? And a dog? And apparently they used magic?   
He put it up to the fennec boy being tired from studying and promptly forgot about the place.   
Until now. 

"Don't be such a downer, let's go! You eat great food and play with kittens and talk with boys…" Wooyoung said, tugging on Yeosang's sleeve. They were standing next to Cafe Aurora, about to come in. Yeosang sighed and looked at his best friend. How did he get dragged here, to this...weirdly magical looking cafe? 

It all started when Yeosang began attending a new class at Uni. It was called "Astronomy in History and Culture" and it one was one class him and Wooyoung could attend together. (Wooyoung being a Cultural student and Yeosang being an Astronomy student)   
The start of the class was fine but after few classes, it showed that the professor had a problem with Astronomy students. He grades the essays in a different way, he asked the hardest questions to them...and chose Yeosang as his punching bag. 

The peak was Yeosang and other astronomy students being asked to write a 20 page essay about how medieval people perceived astrology and astronomy in 2 days. The rest? Write the same amount but in a week. 

And so after slaving over an essay for around 30 hours straight with only a 2 hour nap and vast amounts of coffee, Yeosang let himself be dragged to Wooyoung's favourite cafe. 

"Wooyoung...did you forget..that I'm a bunny?" Yeosang asked, looking at his purple haired friend. After around 3 or 4 months of being black haired, Wooyoung decided that he's going to dye his hair purple. And also dyed Yeosang's hair rosy pink.

"Of course not. But seriously a fish is more harmful than these three. Mingu sleeps in a box, Sannie carries around a plushie and Yunho calls himself puppy witch and pets all the cats before going home" The fennec said, pouting at his friend. "If you won't like it, I won't take you here anymore, I promise" He said, looking at his best friend. "And I will cook you fried chicken for a week. Give you all of my crunchy bits" He added and Yeosang sighed.   
"Fine fine. All the crunchy bits from Woojin's place. For a week. You don't need to cook" the bunny said and Wooyoung nodded before opening the door. 

When they entered Wooyoung smiled seeing Mingi at the register "Hey Mingu! I brought my roommate with me!" He said and the cat hybrid grinned. "Ah ah Youngie! And your bunny companion is Yeosang, right?" Mingi asked looking at both Wooyoung and Yeosang. 

"Yes that's me. I assume Wooyoung told you stuff about our friendship" The pink haired male said, ruffling his hair a little in a nervous manner. New people were always scary. Especially tall, deep voiced, enthusiastic new people. 

"Only some bits. How you met, what you do, that you love fried chicken…" The red haired man said, lips stretched in a comforting smile. "Come on in. Sannie is busy with paperwork so it's just me and Yun today" He said before opening the table and letting the two boys in. Both Wooyoung and Yeosang walked in: the former with a bounce in his step, a giant smile on his face and the latter nervously, carefully, looking around as if something were to happen at any moment. And something happened. 

Yeosang saw probably the most...safe and comforting looking human he ever saw. Tall, with long arms and legs (perfect for cuddling his mind said), hair soft and fluffy looking and brown. Then the human (who Yeosang assumed was the “Yun” mentioned earlier) turned around and Yeosang couldn’t help but gasp. He was...so soft. A big, pleased smile formed by pinkish lips, a nose that definitely needed to be booped and big, warm, deep brown eyes. And on top of his head, a pair of brown ears, one slightly folded over. Damn it he was cute.  
Yeosang was so done. 

And then he heard giggling next to him. Oh right. Wooyoung. 

"You look so whipped. More than the cream they put in the cupcakes" The fennec said and "Yun" giggled. Even his giggle was soft, what the fuck?   
"That would be butter Wooyoungie. And I don't think your friend would appreciate being compared to it" The dog hybrid said and turned to Yeosang. 

"I'm Yunho, the resident cook, barista and a puppy witch. You're Yeosang, right? The one who loves fried chicken and memes?" 

Yeosang blushed but nodded. "That's me. Fried chicken, memes, and Stars" 

Yunho chuckled and grinned "nice meeting you. I will try and make some great chicken for you. You can sit down and I will bring it to you" The puppy hybrid said and went back to the kitchen. 

Wooyoung looked at his best friend and sat down on a couch before grinning. "Whipped. Whipped I tell you. I didn't know your type is "big, fluffy and loud" He said and Yeosang hit his arms before sitting down. 

"Shut up. You're whipped for both San and Mingi. You have no right to speak about who I might like" the bunny said pouting at Woo.

Suddenly a tv station caught his attention. "Today pedestrians found another evidence of the rough vampire. So far, he hasn't killed anyone. Blood splatter, hair and other DNA was found in an alley next to Min street, between Reuse grocery store and club Horizon" The TV anchor said on the news. 

"Sorry. I probably turned the tv on accidentally when cleaning the table" Mingi said and turned it off. "Why San thought that a remote build into the coffee table was a good idea I don't know" He continued and stretched his back. 

"That's really close to us. Like 5 minutes away. Damn...I hope that nobody got hurt. I hope you will be okay guys" Wooyoung said and Mingi grinned. 

"Don't worry. Sannie has a black belt after all, I can jump on people and Yun can make them sleepy" The cat hybrid said and sat next to Yeosang. He nuzzled the bunny's neck. 

"What...are you doing?" Yeo asked, not entirely sure how he should react. Mingi looked at him, then at Wooyoung, then at Yeosang again. He pulled back, ears lowered. "I'm sorry...I thought everyone liked pets and nuzzles" Mingi said blushing from slight embarrassment. 

"Mingi's one of the cases where the cat part is stronger than the human in terms of like... behaviour and stuff. You know all that DNA percentages they taught on biology" Wooyoung said and Yeosang scrunched up his nose before nodding and turning towards Mingi. 

"So you...sleep in sun or something? Sorry, I never really interacted closely with cats nor cat hybrids. You know being a bunny and stuff" He said albeit awkwardly. As always his mind wanted to add. But Mingi seemingly didn't care and grinned at Yeosang, the pout long gone. 

"Ahh, Yes! Apparently my DNA is like...70% Cat or something like that. My mom said I'm "Cat Soul in a human body". I love sleeping in sun but not too much sun or else I will get a headache...I love strings. Strings are great toys. I'm easily entertained" With that Mingi laughed softly. "We have a few boxes in the flat upstairs, one of which I claimed as my bed. It's actually really cool with blankets and toys and stuff." He continued and Yeosang nodded to show he was listening. 

"Well I'm just a normal standard hybrid so the most of my instincts is just...nibbling stuff" Yeosang said and Wooyoung chuckled.

"What he means is that he has to always have something to bite on. Do you realise how many pens he destroyed because of that?" The fennec boy said, much to Yeosang's dismay. He didn't have that much of a problem, excuse you. 

"Well at least I hope you don't much on chopsticks, that could be dangerous with wooden ones." The red haired cat said and smiled. "And the nuzzling before was like...a welcome sign. You're part of the family now." He added and wrapped his tail around Yeosang's tiny bunny tail. 

But shortly after that, the trio was stopped from more shenanigans as Yunho came back with the food for Yeo and Woo. He put it on the table and smiled. It was a big plate of fried chicken in what looked like 3 different flavours with curly fries, rice cakes and moo. The drinks were fairly simple, just two glasses of green tea bubble tea. 

"So...the chicken is standard, then garlic and spicy. The rice cakes were cooked in kimchi broth and the curly fries are there because who doesn't like curly fries? And I remember Wooyoung mentioning you like bubble tea so I got that as a drink. I hope you like it, I tried my best." Yunho said and bowed his head before he went back to the kitchen. 

"That's so generous. You must be in chicken heaven right now Sangie" Wooyoung said and picked up a curly fry before munching on it. "Hey! Those are some good fries." He said, surprised at how good they were. Even after becoming a friend of the boys, he was still surprised at how good of a cook Yunho could be. 

Yeosang shrugged his shoulders and picked up a piece of the standard chicken. When he bit into it, he heard the most ASMR worthy crunch he ever heard. And damn that chicken was really good. Juicy, tender and fell right off the bones. He was indeed...in chicken heaven. 

That's why for the rest of the meal he didn't say much. He focused his whole being on eating the delicious chicken tho he left the most spicy piece for Wooyoung as revenge for teasing him earlier. Together with the boba tea and the fries, it was probably his favourite meal in the whole world. 

Soon the fried chicken plate was cleaned, down to the smallest crumb and the tea drank to the last bubble. 

Yeosang laid his head on Wooyoung's thighs as he munched on the end of his thankfully plastic chopstick. "No chicken will ever taste the same Woo. Not even Woojin's. You ruined fried chicken to me!" He whined and his best friend giggled, hand playing with the bunny's hair. "I didn't know YunYun can make this good of friend chicken. I knew his cooking is good but...not that good" 

Mingi, who excused himself in the middle of the two boys eating, came back with Yunho who looked flustered.   
Yeosang looked at the dog hybrid and smiled before pouting. "You! You ruined fried chicken for me! I will never be able to find better than this!" He said and Yunho blushed. 

"Mingi told me you liked it...but not that much. I'm happy. And as for finding better than this...It would make me happy if I could get to know you more Yeosang" The puppy witch said and grinned. " And the secret to my food is lots of love and care and a pinch of magic" 

Yeosang blushed when Yunho said he wants to know more about him. Maybe he had a chance! "I guess...if it means more fried chicken…" he said, wanting to look more "cool" and "collected". 

"In Yeosang speak this means "I'd love to meet you more!" " Wooyoung said grinning. Yeosang hit him in the chest for embarrassing him. Mingi laughed. 

Yunho just watched it all happen with a smile. 

Out of sudden, from the back came San, sweaty and nervous.   
"Hey guys...ughh..you should see it" He said and went back to the back. Confused all the followed, confused looks on their faces. They expected broken appliances, fallen cabinets...but not this. 

What they saw when they got to the back door was a bloodied, black haired cat hybrid sitting on the floor and shaking. Two long fangs pointing out of his mouth. 

They found the vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter  
> you can talk to me on Twitter at @CottonAuroras  
> my DM's are always open


	4. Seonghwa the vampire cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa's life wasn't the best for him. But maybe he could learn to trust again with the help of the hybrids at the cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! After a long wait the Seonghwa chapter of the fic is finally done! Thank you all for waiting patiently. I hope you will like it
> 
> Trigger Warning: This chapter contains semi explicit mentions of alcoholism, gambling, abusive household, kidnapping, mention of blood slaves, allusion to death, allusion to murder. If you find something else potentially triggering please tell me! 
> 
> If you think any of these will trigger you, please feel free to scroll down for the summary in the end notes.

Seonghwa's childhood was pretty normal. Going to school, playing with friends, helping his mom and dad at home. He especially liked cooking with his mom and tinkering with things with his dad. 

As he grew older, his parents started having problems. 

At first it was his mom not coming one until late at night, his dad throwing one too many beer bottles into the trash. At the age of 15 or 16 he knew that his parents were turning into alcoholics and probably gamblers. He heard enough stories, read enough articles to know that all the signs were there. But he couldn’t do anything to actually stop them. 

Hiding the bottles meant hearing glass shattering as he hid in his room, his parents arguing over which one drank their weekly supply. He did what he could: Got a job, hid all the valuable things (like his laptop or Grandma’s jewelry) in his room where his parents couldn’t see or reach, cleaned the house. Seeing the house cleaned, with food in the pantry and fridge made it look like he lived a semi good life. Made it seem like he had it under control. 

But then something went wrong. His parents disappeared for longer and longer, days and weeks of not Seonghwa not seeing even a hair. He guessed they stayed at some friend’s house who was like them, or just camped out under the casino building. He thought they were capable of that. 

One day he was going out to throw out trash and buy groceries. The food waste bag had started smelling and he had no way of fitting another water bottle in the plastics bag which could be used as a one big bag to carry all his groceries in after emptying. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary: Ms Jun was watering her plants and the kids were playing tag. 

But when he got away from the houses, onto the road that led to the grocery store, something hit his head. Hwa fell down, the bag falling out of his head as he faded into unconsciousness. 

\-----------------------------

When he woke up, he found himself in a cold dark room (probably a basement he thought) with a pounding headache akin to a strong migraine. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the harsh lighting around him and tried to cover them with his arms. Key word _tried_. He couldn’t move his arms, finding that they were tied to the chair he was sitting on. He tried to look around, as much as the pain would allow him, and the only things he noticed in front of him were some old metal chairs and a metal table that lost it’s shine a long time ago.

Before he got to say anything or scream, he heard a door open and a man walked into his vision. The man looked extremely pale, almost ghostly in the lighting. His hair was black and slicked back, not even one hair out of place. He was dressed in a suit that was once expensive but now looked worn and ill fitting. He took one of the old chairs and set it in front of Seonghwa before sitting on it. He was sitting very nonchalantly compared to Seonghwa’s tied up being, legs wide open and elbows resting on his thighs. 

“So you’re probably wondering why you’re here kitty” The man started and his voice was rough, as if not used for a long time. “Your parents made some bad choices and played with the wrong part of the mafia. They tried to get more than they could chew on. And the only thing they had to pay the debt was their little son” He continued, a lazy smirk on his face. 

Seonghwa wasn’t surprised. He knew his parents were awful people that recently only cared about themselves. He knew it wouldn’t be long before they stepped foot into the wrong place. But to be sold as a debt payment? What would they do to him? Kill him? Sell him? 

He tried to say something again but all that came out was a low groan. His pounding head made it incredibly hard to do anything other than stare at the wall in front of it. 

"You're probably wondering who am i or what will be your purpose here sweet boy." The man said looking at Seonghwa. He smirked and two elongated fangs came out of his upper teeth. “We’re going to make you into our little blood slave. I’m sure you taste delicious~” The man said and Seonghwa understood at that moment. 

He has been sold to vampires. 

\----------------------

Seonghwa doesn’t remember much from the time before being turned. His memories are just a bunch of pain, suffering and being bitten and used and broken too many times to count. Since that initial meeting of the man he now knows was the mafia leader, he’s been tossed into a cold cell with a bed, a small toilet and a hole in the door through which he got food. 

He remembers the was he was turned clearly. It’s the only memory or his time at the mafia aside from the first meeting that he remembers in details.

He was sitting in his cell, battered and bruised after the mafia leader used his a punching bag when one of the members came in. He was a big, muscly man who knew only two words: fighting and cigarettes. He always smelled like he rubbed himself all over with old ash. 

He also didn’t know how to stop. He always drank from Seonghwa until he went limp and his pulse almost disappeared. Usually someone stopped him. But not today. 

The man was clearly angry, grabbing Seonghwa and throwing him against the wall before biting his neck harshly, blood spilling all over. Seonghwa felt himself drift into unconsciousness faster than ever before. Before his eyes closed, he saw the muscly man panic and call for someone. 

When he woke up he felt...good. For sure much better than he felt in months. He didn’t feel any pain or numbness he usually felt after being bitten. But there was this weird feeling in his chest, this feeling of...nothing yet so many things at once. He looked around and found that he was lying on the floor, alone in a weird empty room. It wasn’t his usual cell, it was much bigger than that. It couldn’t also be the room he was first brought too, that long time ago because it was cleaner and more modern looking that that first room. He stood up and noticed rows of metal tables and a single big mirror in front of him. 

He walked to the mirror and gasped. His skin was pale, much paler than before. His hair, once warm brown in colour, now were a striking blond, much lighter than anything he was used to seeing on himself. As he looked closer, he noticed his eyes being a deep, scarlet red and not his usual brown. The biggest difference that gave away what happened to him were two fangs poking out of his teeth. 

_He was turned into a vampire._ He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t know what to do with himself now. But there was one thing, one thought nagging at the back of his mind. At first whispering and then getting louder, and louder until it was screaming at him, until it was the only thing he could hear. 

_Kill them._

\---------

He came to his senses once again, in a dark alley behind something that looked like a government facility. He hid behind a dumpster as he heard two people talking about experiments and injecting DNA and making sure the test subject reacted well to the doses. 

He also heard something about some Kim not treating them well. 

After the voices faded away, he came out of the hiding and went out of the alley. 

He didn’t know what happened after the voice in his head got too loud. in one moment he remembers standing in the room, trying to process being turned into a vampire and in the next he’s there, in the alleyway. He knew he couldn’t go back to his family, his work or a semblance of normal life. Everyone probably through he was dead and buried an empty coffin a long time ago. 

And so Seonghwa lived from an alleyway to an alleyway, from a dead cat to a pigeon. He fed with barely any blood, not wanting to kill anyone or be seen. 

But people started noticing. Noticing the missing pets, finding blood and hair in places he slept. So Seonghwa ran. Or tried to as he didn’t feed in a long time, finding his body weak and sluggish. 

Which is how he found himself knocking against a door of a cafe, hoping he could feed or at least rest, wary but desperate for any form of nutrients. But as the door opened he felt himself fall forward, diving into sleep. 

\-----------------

“Ughh...What should we do with him?” Wooyoung asked as he watched the unconscious vampire lying at the front of the backdoor. Everyone was confused, never knowingly interacting with any vampires or unconscious vampires for that matter. Not until Yeosang spoke up. 

“Yunho, could you get some blood from a blood bank and charm it so it works better? Maybe warm it up slightly to a temperature of a human. Wooyoung, prepare one of the couches in the main area so Mingi and San can put the man there. I will wait for him to wake up and explain everything because you bunch of fluffballs can’t keep quiet for more than 5 seconds” 

He said, looking at everyone with a stern look. Yunho immediately used the back door and went out, closing it after himself. Wooyoung went into the main area, gathering pillows and shooing cats away (but apologising to them about it) to make a space for the vampire. When he was done, Mingi and San took him by his arms and legs and half dragged, half carried him onto the bed. 

After Seonghwa’s body was placed on the bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets, Yeosang told everyone to go away so their guest wouldn’t be overwhelmed. Only one new, unknown face was already enough. And so everyone went away, with only Yunho lingering at the bar, waiting to warm up some blood for the unknown vampire. 

\-------------

Seonghwa woke up on something soft. Very soft, softer than anything he slept on for a long while. He was confused but very warm and didn’t want to wake up. But he forced himself to sit up and open his eyes. He saw what looked like a soft cozy place, with couches, pillows and cats. Lots of cats, all staying a safe distance away from him, understanding. 

“Oh. You’re awake. That’s good” A voice said. Seonghwa looked in the direction of the voice, and found a man, a bunny hybrid to be specific, sitting next to the couch he was sleeping on, biting a plastic straw. The bunny was frankly gorgeous in Seonghwa’s mind. But he didn’t focus on details. Instead his head moved to the side, asking. 

“You’re inside the cafe Aurora right now as you fainted right after entering through our back door.” The bunny hybrid explained. “I’m Yeosang a bunny hybrid as you can see. I don’t want do any harm to you, nor my friends would ever think about it. All we want is to help you, as hard as it can be to understand” He continued, voice kept soft and calm as not to frighten. Yeosang was scared himself, of this new unknown and potentially dangerous hybrid of..well a hybrid and a vampire. But he knew that keeping calm and not showing your nerves was the best choice of what to do. 

Seonghwa was confused but could sense that the bunny didn’t have any malicious ideas while speaking. He smelled a little scared but that could be understood, he was interacting with an unknown hybrid after all. 

“YunYun, could you please bring the warmed blood here? For our guest” Yeosang said a little louder and soon a docile looking dog hybrid came into the room, holding a tray with a glass of blood and a plate of what looked like steak. He set the tray next to Seonghwa and smiled. 

“I’m Yunho, the resident puppy witch and cook of this cafe. I got some blood for you which I warmed up and a rare steak if you were hungry in a non-vampire way. Don’t worry, the only piece of magic I used while preparing them is boosted their nutrients and how filling they are so you will feel better after eating.” The dog hybrid said and bowed slightly before moving back to where he came from. 

Seonghwa smelled both the blood and the steak but they smelled like normal food. He hesitantly picked the glass of blood up and took a sip. Finding it tasted like normal human blood, he quickly emptied the entire glass and started eating the steak. 

Yeosang watched from the side but didn’t want to make the guest uncomfortable so he played on his phone, glancing at the cat vampire from time to time. 

“My name...is Seonghwa” The blonde said after he finished eating. He thought that since both Yeosang and Yunho gave him their names, he could at least give them his. 

Hearing the, now named, guest’s name, Yeosang smiled. He turned to face Seonghwa, his heart beating a little faster at how handsome the cat vampire was. He was this sort of...ethereal beauty you saw only a few times in your lifetime. 

“That’s a very nice sounding name. If I’m not mistaken, if you flip it, you get mars right?” He asked, wanting to make some sort of conversation. And also to hear Seonghwa’s voice a little more. 

“Ahh..Yes. Hwaseong aka Mars. My grandma joked that both the stars and the planet Mars have me in their care. But it’s just a thing to tell a kid when you want to cheer them up.” The blond said, his eyes hardening and his mood going sour at the mention of his grandma. He didn’t even get to say goodbye to her. She must have been heartbroken. 

Yeosang felt the change in mood, so he nodded and thought before asking another question. 

“How would you feel about staying here for a time? The boys have an extra bed upstairs that you could sleep in. You look in no condition to go anywhere else. And also they’re searching for you so staying here would give the authorities a reason not to take you anywhere else” Yeosang said, looking at Seonghwa. He truly believed the man was in no condition to be anywhere else than at their cafe. 

Seonghwa was shocked by the question and the generosity. If he were in any better condition he would probably argue about it. But now he was just so tired. So he just nodded. 

Shortly after that, he went to sleep, too tired after sleeping to do anything else. 

\---------

Living with someone else after a long time of being alone in a world that wanted nothing but to exploit you was really hard. Especially if your roommates were two very physical cat hybrids and a dog hybrid who never ran out of energy. 

Seonghwa wouldn’t say he got..used to the boys. He was incredibly suspicious and wary of them for the first few months, basically ignoring all of them except for Yeosang who came everyday to make sure Seonghwa ate and drank the blood Yunho got for him. 

The vampire always expected to be kicked out or hurt. He was also done with the loudness, the mess, everyone half going in tiptoes around him but also whining into his ear about how “he’s no fun” and “He should let loose, they’re not going to eat him” 

The only time Seonghwa had some peace, was with Yeosang. Everytime the bunny hybrid came, Seonghwa felt better. Felt as if he could trust the bunny. 

When Yeosang sat next to Hwa, the blond’s protective instincts flared. If anyone came near them, he growled. If anyone tried to touch him or Yeo, he growled. He refused to come in contact with anyone but Yeosang. and Yeo was allowed to only touch his hands so it wasn’t that much anyways. 

But after a long time and a few really deep talks that ended with basically everyone but Seonghwa crying and hugging (because at that point, he still refused to be touched by anyone but Yeosang) the cat vampire slowly came out of his shell. 

He found out that he really liked helping Yunho in the kitchen, cooking and cleaning while the puppy witch did his magic over the food and drinks. He felt at peace, watching as everything came together and rose in the oven. 

San and Mingi weren’t that annoying anymore. Now he saw them more as...endearing than annoying. They still acted like idiots but now he understood why or how they came to be. He especially liked teasing San about his infatuation with Wooyoung. 

Things were far from perfect. But with time and the right amount of love and self care, he could do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: After Seonghwa gets turned into a vampire by the mafia, he escapes and faints at the back door to the cafe. He starts living with the boys and after a period of time where he only likes Yeosang, he gets used to them and starts trusting the boys. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! My @ on Twitter is @CottonAuroras My DM's are always open!


End file.
